Several types of structures have been disclosed which is one form of another enclose plants. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,193,062; 2,208,881; 2,840,400; 3,718,533; 3,872,621; 3,896,586; 4,012,867; 4,034,508; and 4,135,331; 4,160,340 and may application Ser. No. 696,164 filed Jan. 29, 1985.
My invention represents a unique structure which offers substantial protection against weather, insects and disease for field crops, gardens (outdoor), for greenhouses (indoor) and for human habiation. My invention embodies a system which is simple and flexible and can embrace literally all plants, vine and tree crops. Its basic common configuration can be easily changed and adapted for all three agricultural levels.
Broadly my invention is a low cost framework of uniquely modified PVC pipe and fittings in combination with ribbons of film which form a semi-permeable cover having certain desirable and special properties to insure the growth of healthy plants at the most economical levels.
Essentially, these ribbons, developed in either single or multiple tiers, become an effective multi-purpose barrier against the factors that have an negative impact on plant growth. Some of these factors are too intense sunlight, frost injury, excessive heat, airborne viral, fungal and bacterial diseases, weed seeds and flying and crawling insects.
With my invention, these threats are neutralized by custom tailoring the parameters that make up the ribbons such as adding specific light and heat reflecting films to normal light transmitting ribbons.
Additional layers or tiers of ribbons are used to impart insulating qualities to the barrier.
The number of tiers are adjusted so that ventilation, rain penetration and loss of moisture by evaporation are balanced very carefully and insects, airborne diseases and weed seed are screened out.
Further, the ribbons can be sprayed with an adhesive so they interdict the airborne "bad vectors". An additional blocking medium may be created by adding particles of finely divided abrasive particles which can be a deterrent to insects plus also help to deflect microorganisms.
Double walled ribbons can be filled with fluids to alter the temperature and act as solar heat storage vessels.
Multiple tiers can be so constructed so that flow or airborne particles will always be interupted by a barrier surface.
Films used for the ribbons include, but are not limited to, polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinyls, polyesters, polyfluorinated films, polyolefins, aluminum foils, polyurethane and co-extrusions and laminates of the same. The films my be clear, tinted, white, opaque, metallized or translucent. Their surfaces may be smooth, embossed, crimped or woven; and the thickness 40 gauge to 6 mil and all ultra-violet resistant.
A shade screen, if used, may be mesh, either cloth or plastic. Barrier particles if used include sand, clay, glass, pumice, sulfur, gypsum, aluminum filings, aluminum foil, plastic, "sequins", and pesticides and combinations thereof.
By choosing a mix of film (clear, opaque or metallized), color, finish, width, adhesive, particle surface and number of tiers, a controlled atmosphere to substantially improve plant culture at lowest possible costs is provided.
The framework to support the ribbons comprises tubular pipe having a plurality of discs secured therein, the outer edges of the discs engaging the inner surface of the pipe. The discs are maintained in their spaced apart relationship by rods or the like.
Broadly my invention is a shelter-like structure which comprises a skeletal framework formed of specially designed pipe and tiers secured to the framework to define an enclosed environment, said tiers having an elongated saddle, ribbons secured to the saddle, said ribbons adapted to modify the solar transmission characteristics passing therethrough and to control the flow of air therethrough to thereby inhibit the entry of airborne particles into defined environment.